Dawn of the Dead Man!
Summary * Teaser: Batman joins forces with Kamandi the Last Boy on Earth and his companion Dr. Canus to secure some antibiotics while evading a group of Rat Men. * Main Plot: When he ends up buried alive by Gentleman Ghost, Batman uses a special meditation to leave his body and has an encounter with Deadman. With some tricks learned by Deadman, Batman has Green Arrow and Speedy dig out his body before Batman dies of Respiratory Failure so they can stop Gentleman Ghost from raising an army of the dead. Appearing in "Dawn of the Dead Man!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Kamandi (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Doctor Canus (First appearance) Villains: * Rat Men (First appearance) Locations: * New York City Items: * Statue of Liberty * Batarang * Time Fissure MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Deadman (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Green Arrow * Speedy (First appearance) Villains: * The Hook (First appearance) * Gentleman Ghost Other Characters: * Thomas Wayne * Martha Wayne * Colin Beeker (First appearance) Locations: * London, England * Big Ben * Haly's Circus (flashback only) Items: * Batarang * Nth Metal * Trick Arrows * The Artifacts Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis In the distant future in the ruins of a modern city, Kamandi, the Last Boy on Earth, is leading Batman to a time fissure, accompanied by Dr. Canus. They suddenly come under attack by ratmen armed with energy weapons. Batman sets off an exploding Batarang, dropping them into the river, and then attacks the others while Kamandi and Dr. Canus go ahead. Batman slips into the sewers, unaware that another ratman is following them underwater. He surfaces to attack Batman and the others aboard their raft, and Kamandi knocks him out. They get to the Statue of Liberty where the time fissure is, and Batman prepares to leave with a vaccine he came to get their help to develop. Batman leaves through the portal and Kamandi and Dr. Canus go to the statue's left nostril where Batman has left a time capsule in their past, his present, for them. The time capsule holds an energy weapon and Kamandi uses it to take out the approaching ratmen. In London, a ghostly Batman rises from his grave and remembers back to when he went after the Gentleman Ghost. The villain is looking for two more artifacts to raise an army of the dead. Batman uses Nth metal weaponry to try and subdue the Ghost, lassoing him. The Ghost flies into the air and severs the line, and Batman manages to swing to safety. The Ghost pursues him, cutting his new line and causing him to fall into an alleyway. Batman wakes up to discover himself trapped in a coffin as the Gentleman Ghost buries him alive, then leaves a tombstone with Batman's name on it. Batman rises out of his grave as an astral projection and is confronted by a spirit: a Deadman. He explains he only has two hours until his air runs out. Deadman leaps into a nearby body and explains he can possess people and take control of their bodies. Batman warns the coffin is booby trapped and lifts off in the air, and Deadman goes after him. A medium is in her office trying to raise a "fake" spirit when the Gentleman Ghost arrives and derides her as a fraud. He takes an antique key, the second artifact, from where it's hanging as a decoration. Batman spots a glowing light and Deadman explains it's the way to the Other Side. The Caped Crusader sees his parents, who ask him to come to them. He starts to go but Deadman warns him once he crosses over there's no going back. Batman heads toward the light and his parents, but draws back. He explains that it's not his time and they fade away. Deadman says Batman's a fool for not taking the offer but Batman says he still has work to do, and needs to find a hero to help. Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy are pursuing a thief over the rooftops and capture him with ease. Batman jumps into Speedy's body and explains to Green Arrow that he needs to dig up Batman's body. As they head for the cemetery, Deadman admits he knows of Gentleman Ghost but admits he hasn't had any luck in a while. He explains he was a circus acrobat assassinated by a man with a hook, and Batman vows to find the killer. However, he says Deadman has to overcome his self-pity and help. As Green Arrow and Speedy start digging, the Gentleman Ghost goes to a Museum of Torture to get the rope that hung him, the third artifact. Batman arrives in spirit form and confronts him. The Gentleman Ghost slips behind Batman and knocks him out, but Deadman arrives and attacks the villain. The Ghost holds them off and summons a skeletal steed then makes his exit. The heroes follow him through the streets and into the sewers for the cemetery. The convicts' bone yard lies beneath the cemetery and the Ghost performs the ritual to summon forth the spirits of the convicts. They start to pull Batman into the ground and Deadman tries to hold him up. Batman tells Deadman he needs the Nth metal tools and the ghostly guardian goes to get them. The spirits reanimate their skeletons and march out. Green Arrow and Speedy find the coffin and deactivate the booby traps. They open the coffin and Deadman returns to possess Batman's body. Deadman uses an explosive capsule to blow a hole into the ground to the catacomb below. The Gentleman Ghost and his army emerge above ground while Deadman arrives to free Batman's spirit with Nth metal Batarangs. Batman takes back his body and they look for a body for Deadman. Meanwhile, Speedy and Green Arrow take on the skeletons and Batman arrives. With Speedy's agreement, Deadman takes over his body and battles the spider. Green Arrow uses an Nth metal arrowhead to disperse the skeleton and Batman takes out the Ghost with Nth metal brass knuckles. The Ghost loses the artifacts and Batman destroys them. The spirits grab the Gentleman Ghost and pull him down into the earth. Batman tries to pull him free without success and the spirits go after him. Batman assures Deadman he'll get the justice he deserves. The light opens for Deadman above the city. Three months later, Batman is held captive by Triad gangsters. Their leader prepares to kill him… and Deadman takes over his body. He explains to Batman that he's supposed to use his powers to find his killer… and have some fun along the way. Trivia * The reason why Jim Craddock wants revenge on London is revealed in Trials of the Demon. Category:Episodes Category:Season One